Isolus
by Siemsen
Summary: AU: In pursue of a career in captaincy, naval officer Arthur Kirkland spends many a day out at sea, overcoming trials and tribulations to attain his goal, and thus often leaving behind his younger brother and charge, Alfred. But when the impeding Revolutionary War rolls in, Arthur is called to battle, only to find his brother seeks to join the rebel army, and as such, the enemy...


**A/N: … Hi everyone. So this is a story I started in 2014 (yikes!), and only now gotten round to continuing. I know I should be focusing on my other two stories, and believe me, this is the last time I will allow myself to be sidetracked by the incessant onslaught of plot bunnies, who, as always, continue to harass me. The next chapter of _A Burdened House_ is almost complete, as is the second chapter of _Importentia_. For now though, I hope you will enjoy this beginning to what will be a long, long story xD. (PS- this story contains minor OCs, but I promise, they will be far from the main focus...). I hope you all enjoy it, and feel free to share your opinion! Reviews and constructive criticism are both very much appreciated ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: _Return to the New World_**

 **April 11, 1767**

Clearly enjoying the fresh ocean breeze, the little boy gazed out at the horizon in bubbling excitement. His flaxen hair whipped around his face, billowing in the wind as he lightly brushed a few stray strands from his blinking eyes. He stood proudly at the edge of the docks, his fervid gaze scanning the large body of water that lay before him for any sign of a naval ship that was due to arrive that day. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the salty scent of the ocean while listening to the seagulls squawk overhead, rotating around the docks in neat synchronisation. The boy bounced on his toes in anticipation, impatience rapidly overtaking any other emotion as the minutes seemed to draw themselves out. It was taking an eternity for the ship to show, so much so that his legs started aching from all this standing around. Yet despite how sore his legs felt, he wouldn't sit down nor would he leave, refusing to do either once proposed both by his governess. He merely stayed there, waiting for the ship's arrival.

"Alfred," a soft voice petitioned and the little boy reluctantly craned his head back to glance at his governess, who was standing just a few paces back. Her usually tied-up bun was quickly becoming loose, courtesy of the strong gale that they were presented with. Her hazel eyes bored into Alfred's blue ones with a mixture of sympathy and kindness. "Alfred, dear, perhaps we ought to come back later?" the governess suggested.

"But Mrs. Governess," Alfred protested lightly, "Can't we wait just a little longer?"

His governess smiled, "Alfred, how many times must I tell you? It's 'Madam Smith', not 'Mrs. Governess'," she took a few steps closer to him and wrapped a thin, dainty arm around his shoulders, "Besides, you know that Lord Kirkland isn't due to return for yet a few more hours."

"But what if he comes early?" Alfred questioned, his baby-blue eyes wide with sincerity, "What if he comes early and I'm not here? What then?"

"Then you'll just have to greet him later," at Alfred's crestfallen expression, Madam Smith added, "Although I highly doubt that he will arrive sooner than expected."

At Alfred's dubious expression, Madam Smith rapidly changed the subject, "Come, dear. It's lunch time. You must be hungry."

As a matter of fact, Alfred _was_ hungry. Surprisingly, he just hadn't known it until Madam Smith had uttered the word 'lunch'. He'd been too caught up with the arrival of his brother to notice that he was absolutely _famished_. Instead of being enthusiastic at the prospect of food, however, Alfred began to feel rather glum, shoulders slumping now that he was faced with an ultimatum. He waited a beat, realising that his mind was supposed to be fixated on one objective, on one goal, and as such, he reluctantly ignored his growling stomach in favour of casting his yearning gaze to the east, watching the waves sail across the deep, blue ocean.

"I- I'd rather wait." Alfred muttered softly, barely loud enough for Madam Smith to hear as he ducked his head and stared at his feet. The governess reacted with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Are you sure? If you want, we can have beef stew." Madam Smith coaxed. As if by magic, Alfreds head snapped up instantly. He whirled around to face her with a bright smile blossoming across his face.

"We can have beef stew? Really? Really really?"

"Really really." Madam Smith assured with a smile of her own. Alfred's eyes sparkled and he released a breath of pure delight, his mouth already beginning to water. This didn't go unnoticed by his governess, and her smile widened tenfold, "What say we go eat now? If we leave now, we can always do something later before coming back. You'll be back in time before your brother arrives."

Alfred suddenly looked unsure, biting his lip, "I don't know..."

"Alfred, we've got a few hours, maybe three until your brother's ship returns. Three hours is more than enough time to grab a bite to eat. You must be starving," she crooned, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "I assure you my dear, we'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Alfred gazed up at Madam Smith with eyes the shape of saucers.

"I promise."  
"Cross your heart?"

Madam Smith let a small, fond sigh escape her lips before promising, "Cross my heart."

Alfred threw her a toothy grin, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, giddiness etched across his every feature. Before Madam Smith could offer her hand to the little boy, however, Alfred grabbed a hold of her wrist, gripping it tightly, and, with a sudden burst of strength and energy, began to drag her off.

"Alfred, slow down!" Madam Smith called out, but still let him lead her forth, as the child either couldn't hear her or was unwilling to listen. Either way, Alfred ignored her completely as he sped off, his speed fuelled by his desire to gobble down a tasty, juicy beef stew.

/./././././././

Just as Madam Smith had predicted, they were back in time for Lord Kirkland's arrival. The meal had filled Alfred's stomach up quite nicely and now that they had returned, a rather large crowd had gathered around the docks, clearly awaiting the arrival of their own loved ones. It was excruciatingly noisy, with lots of jeering, catcalls, bellows, whispers and laughter echoing around the area. Reaching up on his tip toes, Alfred craned his neck and attempted to peer over the heads of the many people that were gathered. He plopped back down on the balls of his feet and tried to sneak a peek through the gaps betwixt the crowd, but to no avail. His eyebrows slowly creased into a frown, and he glanced back up at Madam Smith with a pout.

"I can't see!" he huffed.

"You needn't see anything right now. They haven't arrived yet." Madam Smith tried to assure him, although she, too, attempted to look over the numerous heads and shoulders before them.

"I want to see now!" Alfred whined, though his governess ignored him. Glaring slightly, Alfred ordered, "Lift me up!"

"No." his command was shot down immediately.

"Lift me up!" Alfred tried again.

"I said ' _no_ '." Madam Smith reiterated firmly. Gritting his teeth, Alfred grabbed a fistful of Madam Smith's dress and tugged on it tightly. When she paid him no heed, Alfred gave it a stronger tug, frustrated that he was being ignored so easily. This time, she gave him her full attention.

"Do that again and we'll go home right now." warned she, her eyes narrowed down at her charge. Alfred threw her a look of pure disbelief.

"You wouldn't." he challenged, although he clearly believed otherwise.

"Try me."

Alfred sucked in a breath, "If you did, big brother would be angry."

"I'm sure that Lord Kirkland would not be pleased to know of your behaviour, either." Madam Smith shot back. Knowing her words to be true, Alfred glumly looked away, his lips making expressive movements as he grumbled under his breath. His diverted gaze skimmed over the crowd, seeking gaps through which he could weave unseen. Suddenly, people began to spot something sailing across the ocean, and their excitement grew tenfold. The noise level increased, and Alfred was desperate to catch a glimpse. Slipping away from his governess' watch unnoticed, he began wading his way through the crowd, trying to squeeze here and there. He had to push people away and shoulder past them before he actually caught a glimmer of something dark heading their way. His heart started thumping loudly with excitement and he somehow managed to wound his way to the forefront of the crowd. When he laid eyes upon the ocean, he could clearly make out the vast shape of a very large ship- a brig. Alfred noted with exhilaration that at least two more trailed behind, just as daunting as their predecessor. A smile blossomed across his face, threatening to split his visage in half as the brigs approached in organised fashion; he could barely contain his excitement, bobbing from foot to first ship was visibly nearing the harbour, and the closer it got, the more Alfred had to fight the overwhelming urge to plunge into the ocean and swim towards it.

It had been so long since he had last seen his brother.

Too long.

And then, Alfred's heart stopped, his eyes widening. _Finally_ , the ships had docked, and everyone quickly backed away from the quay.

Everyone, that is, except Alfred.

The boy, brimming with excitement, proved unable to keep still; he remained the sole person at the edge of the dock, the strong gale whipping his hair back and prompting him to squint his eyes.

"ALFRED!" a female voice boomed, "ALFRED, GET BACK HERE!"

Alfred knew that it was just the governess calling his name, and as such, paid her no heed. He made no acknowledgment of her presence even as she brushed passed the crowd and grabbed a hold of his forearm, pulling him back a few paces. Alfred completely ignored her as she scolded him in a hushed voice about running off, her frantic words going in one ear and out the other. Then, as if to purposely cut her off, a large, wooden board was pushed away, landing with a large thud on the dock, instantly silencing the woman.

Alfred watched in unsuppressed awe as about two dozen men rushed out and took their places, a dozen on either side of the pier. They all drew themselves up to their full heights and raised their guns to eye-level. It took a while before anything happened, and Alfred found himself wanting nothing more than to rush into the ship and find his brother himself.

Then, as graceful as anything Alfred had ever seen, out stepped Lord Kirkland in all his mighty glory, looking just as imperial and grand as when he'd last seen him. He wore the usual naval attire of a ranking officer, however what stood out the most was the elongated, white plume poking out of his scarlet tricorne. He strode down the board with his head held high as his calculating gaze swept over the crowd before him, which had gone deathly quiet. He either hadn't noticed Alfred or refused to acknowledge him, which Alfred found odd, considering the fact that he was at the forefront of the gathering.

The two ships that had followed the first one had also taken port, and a stream of soldiers poured out, relief etched across their hardened faces. The rabble that had convened around the docks seemed to revert back to their loud, talkative selves as soon as their loved ones came within earshot. There was hugging and kissing abound, booming laughter reverberating across the massive throng. Yet, despite all the normally-distracting noise, the only person Alfred had eyes for was his brother. Tired of waiting for him to take notice of his showing, Alfred decided to make his presence known.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, hoping against all hope that his brother would hear his call. His governess frowned at him disapprovingly, but Arthur seemed not to have heard him. Indeed, he appeared to be too busy exchanging words with the captain. Alfred huffed and made to rush forward, only to be stopped by Madam Smith.

"Now just you wait, Alfred," she told him, taking a hold of his arm, "Your brother is clearly busy right now. You must be patient for a little lon-"

"No!" Alfred interrupted her mid-word, "I've done my waiting!" the little boy wrenched his arm frree from her vice-like grip, cupped his hands around his mouth and, before he could be stopped, bellowed, " _ARTHUR!_ "

This time, Alfred had successfully caught the attention of his brother, who turned around, his eyes scanning the crowd for the owner of that all-too familiar voice, only for them to land not too far from him. As soon as he laid eyes upon Alfred, Arthur's face split into a smile and his emerald eyes sparkled brightly. He rapidly excused himself and began walking with hurried footsteps towards his brother (he was far too dignified to run). This, of course, meant that he was too slow for Alfred, and before Arthur could even reach him, the child raced towards him, shoving people aside should he need to. No sooner than he'd reached him, than he'd tackled him with a hug, almost knocking his brother over. Arthur caught him and returned the hug wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms around the little boy and embracing him warmly.

"My, my," Arthur started, a gloved hand positioned on the small of Alfred's back, "who's this fine young man and why is he so excited to see me, I wonder?"

Alfred giggled, although his voice was slightly muffled by Arthur's coat, "It's me, big brother."

"Well, that about narrows the options down then, doesn't it?"

"It's Alfred, silly." Alfred smiled toothily, craning his head up to look up his brother, who gazed down at him fondly.

"Alfred? My Alfred?" Arthur shook his head as though the very notion was inconceivable, "No, no. My Alfred's only a little boy. You're far too tall to possibly be him."

"I've grown, Arthur." Alfred grinned toothily, evidently proud of this fact. Arthur, however, seemed less than pleased.

"Under whose authority, hmm?" Arthur pulled away from the hug and regarded Alfred with a mock stern look, "It certainly wasn't mine. I don't recall giving you permission to grow so much as a centimetre taller. In fact, I clearly remember putting up a list of rules in the house, one of which went along the lines of 'Under no condition should Alfred be allowed to grow any taller'." Arthur mused.

"I guess I just like breaking the rules." Alfred stated innocently, the corners of his lips tugging upwards to form a sweet little smile.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, "Breaking the rules, you say? Well, well, well. That just won't do, now will it? What punishment should I give you for rule-breaking? Ah, yes," Arthur snapped his fingers as though he'd been struck with a marvellous idea, "No more sugar... **forever**."

"Nooooooooo!" Alfred wailed.

"Which is quite a pity, as I just brought an entire stock back from the Indies." smirked the elder of the duo, "Specifically for you, too- oh, such a waste! I'll have to toss it all into the ocean now."

"What? You can't do that!" Alfred appeared aghast.

"And why not, hmm?"

"Because it- it isn't fair!" Alfred whined, stomping his foot on the ground and pouting. Arthur shot him a look of amusement.

"You know, I don't think you really are my sweet, microscopic baby brother. Alfred's an adorable, innocent little boy. You're just up to no good, aren't you, you little troublemaker?"

"No!" Alfred immediately denied, contradicting his previous words, "I am Alfred! I'll prove it!"

"Will you now? Well, let's see," Arthur lifted his hand to brush away a few stray, blond strands of hair away from Alfred's face. He pretended to examine Alfred's facial features, his own face donning a calculating expression. He hummed lightly as he placed a forefinger under Alfred's chin and tilted it upwards. Then his face split into a grin, "Oh my, it really is you! Why hello again, you little rascal," Arthur greeted once more, placing a hand atop of Alfred's head to ruffle the lad's unruly mop of hair, "I didn't recognise you under that new moustache of yours!"

"But I don't have a mousta-"

"Oh, how you've grown!" Arthur cut him off, pulling him into another hug, "And how I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Alfred exclaimed, reciprocating his brother's hug, nuzzling his face against Arthur's crimson-coloured coat. Pressed up against the slightly worn fabric, Alfred heaved a contented sigh; how he was glad that Arthur finally recognised him!

Arthur pulled away from him, and Alfred tried not to let his discontentment show. He'd have held onto his brother forever if he could.

"How have you been holding yourself? Well, I should hope?" Arthur questioned seriously, a gloved hand resting atop the boy's right shoulder.

Alfred nodded, "Uh-huh. I've been a really good boy!"

"Oh? Not given anyone any trouble, then?"

"Nope!" Alfred confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"That's good to hear."

"I've been real helpful around the house, and I've got so much stuff to tell you!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly, eager to show off his altruism, "Come on! Let's go home!"

Alfred spun around on his heel and was about to march off before Arthur stopped him, "Now hang on a second, lad," he repositioned his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "We can't go just yet." at Alfred's inquisitorial look, Arthur further elaborated, "I still have some business to attend to. You stay here with Madam Smith, understand?"

"What? Why?!" Alfred demanded petulantly. He wanted Arthur to come home with him _now_! "I thought you were coming home with us!"

Arthur frowned at his behaviour, "Now, now, Alfred, calm yourself. Of course I'm coming home, I simply have to remain here for the time being to oversee certain procedures."

"What kind of procedures?" Alfred questioned suspiciously.

"The kind that involves unloading the crates of sugar that we brought home," Arthur smiled, but faltered at Alfred's lack of reaction, "I will come home as soon as possible, Alfred, I swear it... but for now, I need you to be a good boy and stay with Madam Smith, understand?"

Alfred looked sullen, but bobbed his head nonetheless.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something more, but paused as if suddenly remembering something. His thick, bushy eyebrows creased into a frown, "Speaking of, where is that woman?"

As though he had summoned her from out of the blue, Madam Smith appeared behind them, her bun carefully re-made.

"My Lord," she announced her presence, dropping into a low curtsy. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but did not comment as he inclined his head in acknowledgement. She stood and kept her eyes downcast respectfully, "I apologise; I shouldn't have allowed Alfred to escape me like that."

"Escape you?" Arthur echoed, his lips thinned.

"Yes. I let Alfred dash off to greet you at the end of the port, and I- I lost sight of him," Madam Smith admitted ashamedly, "I beggeth your pardon, my Lord."

Arthur bristled, but waved the apology away, "No need to apologise, Madam Smith. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't." Madam Smith vowed, turning her pointed gaze on Alfred. A frisson coursed through Alfred's body, making him shudder slightly under her piercing glare, and he subconsciously edged closer to his brother. Arthur's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Very well. I shall leave him to your care, if that is all," Arthur released his hold on the boy, patting his upper back slightly as he prodded him forwards, "Off you go," he looked back to Madam Smith, "I very much doubt that I'll be back tonight- don't give me that look, Alfred, you know I have work to do- so if you'll ready everything for my arrival tomorrow, I'd very much appreciate it," Arthur ordered coolly under the guise of a suggestion, and Madam Smith nodded her understanding. "Oh, and another thing," the lord leaned closer to Madam Smith, who regarded him with wide eyes, "You let him out of your sight ever again..."

"I won't, sir. I promise." Madam Smith hastily reassured, and Arthur could visibly detect signs of nervousness.

 _Good._

With a relenting nod, Arthur retreated, dismissing them, "I'll see you both tomorrow. Take care, Alfred."

And with an affection hair rustle to his little brother, the distinguished naval officer was gone.

Alfred's mournful gaze lingered on his departing figure, and the boy winced when his governess grabbed his forearm, pulled him closer to her, and _squeezed_.

"That was a very naughty thing you did, Alfred," she looked down at him reprovingly, "and very dangerous, too. Lord knows what would have become of you had you gotten lost." _And what would have become of me_ , she thought bitterly.

Alfred hung his head, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Governess."

Glancing at him a while longer, Madam Smith shook her head, relinquished her grip on him, and outstretched a gloved palm, "Come now, Alfred; we're going home. I think it's safe to say that there will be no supper for you tonight."

Keeping his objections to himself, Alfred took her offered hand and followed his governess, shooting one last despondent look to the amassed crowd as he did so, hoping to catch a final glimpse of his brother.

He did not, and with a heartbroken sigh, he turned away, his head bowed during the entire walk home.


End file.
